iDidn't Know The Truth
by Singerchic1994
Summary: Sam can't take it anymore. Carly can't take it anymore. Carly wants Freddie, but so does Sam. However who does Freddie want? Read and find out!


**Freddie's POV**

I saw her…she was sitting up on the roof of the apartment building. It was late at night and I didn't even question why I was up here. She was looking up at the sky, the clouds, the moon. I slowly walked over, and sat down. She smiled up at the sky, and then slowly looked down at me. Her blonde curls caught the light and they shined.

"Hey Sam." I smiled at the beautiful girl. She just smiled and looked at me. However I really didn't mind. I love that smile of hers…but something wasn't right. It was like she was looking through me. She couldn't here me, she wasn't responding. Suddenly her smile turned evil. She lunged at me and I woke with a start.

"Did I just dream about Sam?" I said, out loud. I looked around. It was 6:30. June 3rd. This was not my first dream of Sam…I don't understand. She beats me to a pulp all the time, but I dream about her? Well…I mean…lately she has beat me up less and less…I stopped worrying about it, and laid back down and closed my eyes. I was just about to slip back into sleep mode when I heard a knock on my door. I sat up.

"Who is it?" I said, confusion in my voice.

"It's Sam! Let me in Benson!" she sounded angry. She didn't wait for me to let her in. She let herself in. I was still in bed, when she walked over. She looked angry too. She was wearing nothing but a white t-shirt and checkered boxer shorts. She got in my face and started yelling about something random. I could barely understand her. Suddenly she collapsed cry on the floor.

"Sam? Sam? What's wrong?" I jumped out of bed and kneeled down on the ground next to her. She tried to talk again but her head was between her legs and her arms covering her face. I just sat there, afraid to say anything more, or touch her, or anything. I didn't know how to comfort her.

After a while her legs unraveled and her arms went limp to her side. Her face was gleaming from the tears. She looked over at me, and suddenly her face scrunched up again like she was going to cry, but she stopped herself. She stood up, without a word, and walked into the bathroom shutting the door. Moments later I heard water running.

I stood up and turned the light on in my room. I sat on my bed. Why is Sam here? Why isn't she with Carly? These thoughts ran through my head. Suddenly the door creaked open and Sam walked out. She had her head down and her hands were running through her hair over and over again and I heard her sniffle.

Suddenly, she remembered where she was and looked up and over at me with her mouth hanging open a little and wide eyes, as if she just noticed me. She was momentarily frozen, but then she composed herself and walked over to me. Grabbing my shirt suddenly, she pulled me up so our noses were nearly touching.

"You tell anyone about this Benson, and you're a dead man." She said through clenched teeth. I realized I was shaking. But I also realized I had never been this close to Sam's face. I really should have been scared but I was more fascinated by her eyes. We locked eyes momentarily, and her expression softened. The grip on my shirt was loosened. I had a thousand thoughts running through my mind. I put my hand up on her cheek and brushed it with my thumb. She momentarily leaned into it and then caught herself. I had no clue what I was doing. I leaned in. Our lips almost touched when suddenly 'BAM' Pain. I fell backwards against my bed.

"What the heck are you doing Fredweird? Who told you, you could touch me?" She yelled. Her voice cracked though. I ignored the pain in my freshly injured shin.

"Sam. Why were you crying?" She seemed caught off guard by the sudden change of subject.

"None of your business nub! I gotta go…" She started to the door.

"At least take one of my jackets. It is cold out." I said. She reluctantly walked over to my closet to get a jacket. She saw the huge poster of Carly in the door and suddenly Sam screamed and grabbed the poster ripping it to pieces, and ran out the door crying, slamming it. I was in complete shock and just sat there trying to figure out what just happened.


End file.
